Fifty Shades of Then, Now, and Tomorrow
by The Lady Arturia
Summary: This is a series of fifty drabbles/one-shots written for the Fifty Shades of...Challenge on HPFC and will begin with the Founders Era and move on to the Marauders and Golden Trio Era and end with the Next-gen Era. Each chapter will feature a different character[s]. This will also be combined with other challenges/competitions. Enjoy.
1. F1 Salazar Slytherin

**Run Away With Me**

* * *

_"Run away with me, my love, and I shall set you free."_

_"But where will we go, my love, for us to be free?"_

_"We shall go far, far away to a place of better times. Now run away with me, my love, so we may have a chance."_

_"But the winter is cold and our hearts, colder still, how far will we possibly run?"_

_"It matters not how far we go, but the fact that we shall. Now will you run away with me, my love, so I can set us free?"_

_"No, I shan't run away with you, my love, it will never make us free."_

_"Running away with you, my love, will never make me free."_

* * *

The air was frigid, the ground was barren, the trees were bare—the signs of winter's caress were everywhere, but they went unnoticed by the man striding up and down the snow-strewn forest path. His titanium mane whipped behind him as he muttered expletives to the wind, his pacing had already created a path of its own in the thick snow.

There was the flutter of wings from somewhere and his head snapped up, stormy eyes searching the skies for any signs of the one he awaited. It barely took one glance at the grey skies to confirm his suspicion—she was not coming.

He had waited for days, now, patiently—but that was ebbing away to be replaced by cold fury, match-worthy for the likes of winter. He sighed, his broad, emerald clad shoulders slumping with dismay and exhaustion. He had hoped she would come, but his hopes were in vain.

Another sunset would come and go, but still, she did not come.

He perched on the edge of a boulder and propped his chin atop his hand as he brooded. What was it that he had done, for her to turn him away?

He did not know. As always, her thoughts and emotions were hers and hers alone and no means of cunning could transgress the graceful being that was Rowena Ravenclaw. No means of cunning, not even one as great as his, could break through her walls of ice.

He watched idly as a single snowflake drifted down to land on his knee and in the instant it touched the leathery fabric, he used his magic to freeze it so it would never melt. He smiled as he splayed his fingers, watching the snowflake grow to ten times its size. Every jagged edge and every crystal facet was so thoroughly perfect that his very first thought was that it would be an ideal present for her.

He straightened up at the thought—yes, she would love it. She would treasure it. He could see it—the way her ebony eyes widened and the way her full lips parted with surprise. He wanted her to have it—the enchanted snowflake that would forever remind her of what they had.

And then he remembered—what they had was much like the beautiful crystal in his palm. It was cold and beautiful, everlasting and unchanging. It would remain that way for all eternity and even when his hair was no longer titanium, but a powdery white, and her raven locks were as grey as his eyes, it would still be the same.

He would continue to ask her to come away with him and she would continue to refuse him every time.

He watched the snowflake revolve slowly in his palm, its faces catching and reflecting light like a prism, and all he felt was bitterness and resentment towards the beauty that he held in his hands.

And as he eased the magic containing it to its form and watched it melt away into nothingness, the only thought that filled his mind was that even an eternal snowflake he could melt, but her heart remained as frozen as winter's core.

* * *

**A/n: This is a very short- and also my first- drabble for the Sacred Stones Competition on Diagon Alley II and will be the first chapter of my series of drabbles that starts from the Founders Era and goes up till the Next-gen Era, each chapter consisting of a character/pairing of my choice from their respective eras- Fifty Shades of Then, Now, and Tomorrow, for the Fifty Shades of...Challenge on HPFC.**

**This is literally my first time writing a drabble, so critique and suggestions will be very helpful.**

**This chapter features Salazar Slytherin as he laments of his love for Rowena Ravenclaw.**

* * *

**The Challenge:**

**Write a drabble of between 500 to 1000 words based on your OTP. My prompt of choice was Titanium.**

**The Challenge:**

**For this challenge, you will be writing fifty stories. They can be drabbles or one-shots, and they can also be any length. They must be kept in a collection, and that collection will be named after Fifty Shades in a fashion, hence the title of the challenge. My story, as I have mentioned already, will begin with the Founders Era, then move through the Marauders and the Golden Trio Era and finally end with the Nex-gen Era. Characters will differ in every chapter and will feature one or more characters from the same era. I will mention when I move from one era to the next.**

**Thank you for reading~**

**Lots of love~**


	2. F2 Rowena Ravenclaw

**Falling Into An Autumn's Lament**

* * *

_"'Tis the passage of time between seasons that allows chance for lamentations."_

* * *

She had always found it unnerving, the transition from one season to the next. Even the likes of her brilliant mind could not begin to the fathom the sheer magnificence that was Mother Nature. She deemed Nature's magic as something logic could not fully explain—so she contented herself with spending quiet afternoons perched on the tallest windowsill of the West Tower as she watched the seasons change.

She breathed deeply and sighed as the autumn breeze rustled through her ebony locks, revelling at the warmth of the beams of sunlight playing patterns across her pale skin. She had holed herself up in her chambers once again, wasting away the light of day as she watched the last of the green leaves turn a dull bronze and flutter to the ground.

She hummed softly as a sudden gust of wind toss the leaves around in mid-air, breaking their graceful floating and sending them spiralling uncontrollably towards the ground. She raised her hand and brought her palm down slowly, smiling softly as the leaves' confused movement stilled and they floated gently to the ground and into a large pile.

She had barely let her magic ease when there were shouts of laughter and a group of children—her own students, if their ink blue scarves were any indication—ran across the grounds, sending the leaves she had so carefully arranged into disarray. She bristled, pursing her lips as she watched the group of children of various ages shriek with delight as they danced among the falling leaves.

She titled her head after a moment, watching as the older ones began piling up the leaves again and one of the younger ones crept under it from behind and jumped out with a yell, startling the others. She couldn't help but chuckle lightly as a wrestling match broke out between the boys, the girls contenting themselves with watching the boisterous proceedings as they sat and chattered amongst themselves.

Another school year had just begun and the magical children that had gathered at Hogwarts to be taught were slowly growing in number. And as she the wind carried the children's laughter to her, she was reminded that another year was swiftly coming to an end.

The seasons were changing—after the soothing warmth of autumn would come the freezing cold of winter and with it would come the memory of titanium hair and emerald robes. Come the year end, she would once again lament about the winter of years past when he had asked her to go away with him and she had chosen loyalty over what she refused to admit was love.

She watched as the merpeople in the Great Black Lake swum to the surface to clear it of the leaves floating atop the still water, her mind taking her back to the many September afternoons she had spent with him beside the lake. They would simply walk along the lakeshore, revelling in the peace and solitude that the soft autumn breeze and the gentle sound of the lapping waves would bring them. They would barely talk; sometimes he would comment on a creature he had spotted and sometimes she would remark that the skies were stormier than normal, but otherwise, they would just walk quietly, simply enjoying each other's company.

When she remembered the times she spent in his company, she was reminded of those dull October days when they would sip tea in the greenhouses, listening to the Lady Huffelpuff and the Lord Gryffindor's constant banter. They were peaceful times, those; the students would spend these days lounging around within the castle, allowing the four of them to have their rare moments of time together.

It was time well spent, and reminded her of all those dreary autumn evenings when the incessant rain pelted against the windows of the West Tower, forcing her to trudge down to his dank, dungeon-chambers. His clear eyes would light up at the sight of her and he would ignite a roaring fire for her comfort. They would sit beside the fire, quietly reading or narrating recent events regarding their classes to each other.

For some reason, she realised as she watched lightning streak across the sky and heard the rumble from the grey clouds, all her most memorable times with him were when the year was slowly coming to a close. During spring there was far too much to do, and summer brought on gruelling discussions of their decisions for the year to come. Winter was always the time she spent down in the kitchens with Helga as the West Tower was rather chilly and airy for her alone.

But autumn…autumn was the time when the new academic year had only just begun and everything was rather slow and gradual. Everyone chose to do things at their own pace and the weather was always so pleasant and calming to stay cooped up within the stone walls of the castle. Now that she thought about it, she had never even realised how much she enjoyed the transitional season that was autumn.

As she watched a slow drizzle start and the children ran back inside, her mind drifted to one particular afternoon in August, just before the start of the academic year.

She had been quite tense from all the different classes they had decided to introduce—far too many for the four of them to handle. But only she felt that way, as her overzealous colleagues were not ones to consider the logic or unlikeliness behind them being able to pull such a feat off successfully.

She remembered being quite irate as she paced through her chambers, so preoccupied with her own thoughts that she had not even registered someone entering. It was not very surprising when she turned around to see him standing there with a wry smile on his face. Her chambers could only be accessed by means of a series of riddles that were far more complex than the ones that were placed on the entrance to the students' quarters.

So neither the exuberant Lord Gryffindor nor the sweet Lady Hufflepuff bothered to come calling to her doorstep. The only one who did bother was he and the only one she did not mind having in her chambers, was he. She remembered speaking to him rather tersely, being in the foul mood of hers, but he had simply let her rage and fume and when she had demanded he stop taking her for a fool, he had leaned forwards and gingerly pressed his lips to hers.

That was not the first kiss they had shared—in fact, it was one of the last. She remembered that autumn day being the last time she had had a proper conversation with him before he started to slip away from her. And come winter, the air was frozen, the trees were bare, stillness and lifelessness clung to the walls of the castle; an air of death and subdued emotions overwhelmed everything and everyone within the castle, and just as the colours and life was gone from her world, so was he.

He had brought up the topic of his leaving the castle several times prior to the actual act, but she had only thought he was saying it in the same way all of them did, many a time, in their frustration and agitation. But when he had asked her to go with him…the decision had been as simple as falling asleep was. She would not leave.

Of course she would not—how could she? Her life was here, at Hogwarts, where she would spend the rest of her days teaching her students the skill that was magical control. How could she abandon her hopes and dreams to follow after a man who made empty promises and disappeared like the melting snow on a spring day?

She would lament about it, yes, but she did not regret her decision. Her choice had already been made when he had come asking the impossible and in her heart, she knew that he knew it just as well.

But as she watched the sheets of rain throw the bright autumn hues, the colour of burning magma, into the angry grey of hardened lava, her only lament was that time would pass. Another winter would come and go, but she would remain at her window, watching the seasons change, and he would remain gone.

* * *

**Here's chapter two of the Founders Era and I'm guessing you know who the person in the story is. Also, if you've noticed, I've assigned the four seasons to the four Founders. So the next two Founders' chapters will be season-themed as well.**

**This was written for the final round of The Sacred Stones Competition on Diagon Alley II [link in my profile].**

**Also the title is a play on 'autumn' and 'fall'. I love puns too much sorreh [not].**

**Tell me what you thought!**

**Lots of love~**

* * *

**The Challenge: Fire**

**Required: Garnet Bracer (4****GOLD****)**

**First To Complete: 5 Mana - Best Story in Fire: 10 Mana**

Write a ficlet of between 1000 - 1500 words using the prompt: Magma

My word count: 1455 [including the title]


	3. F3 Helga Hufflepuff

**A Park-ful of Wonder**

* * *

"_Hm, I find that we are missing something in our school."_

"_Aha! I knew you would agree, Milady, you are no fool!"_

"'_Tis not one of your silly schemes, Lord Gryffindor." _

"_Lady Hufflepuff, your wit is rather bizarre."_

"_Oh, but I know just the perfect thing we need!"_

"_And what may that be, Milady?"_

"_A park! Let us make a park!"_

"_Oho, I don't see why not!"_

* * *

They sat laughing on the warm park bench, the crisp air of the spring day filled with the scent of flowers and grass. She giggled as he made an exaggerated motion in his story telling and nearly spilt the tea she was drinking onto her dress as he fell over and pretended to be dying.

"And that is how he was defeated," he said triumphantly, shooting her a dazzling grin as he stroked his auburn beard.

"My, how brave you are, Master Gryffindor," she said sweetly as she raised the teacup to her lips and sipped daintily.

He guffawed loudly, spraying crumpet crumbs all over her. She flinched as she felt something land on her cheek and instantly Scoured it away, her smile never faltering as he began to stuff his mouth in a rather crude manner, talking around the food and getting crumbs everywhere.

"Manners, Godric," she finally admonished when he burped loudly and thumped his chest. She may love his boisterous ways and his nonchalant attitude towards behaving like the Lord he was, but she was not particularly fond of his mannerisms.

He only winked at her and tugged at a stray lock of her hair. "Forgive me, my love, I sometimes forget to restrain myself around you."

He beamed at her and she flushed, swelling with pride that she was the one who could let him be himself—even if it meant having to remind him to hold back every now and then.

He launched into another tale as he absently picked a daffodil from the flower patch behind him and offered it to her. She accepted it graciously, digging her toes into the lush grass as she smelt the flower. It was spring in Hogwarts and she finally got to spend the beautiful days outside in the sun. It truly was perfect.

"What in Merlin's name has happened here?"

She looked up to see the Lady Ravenclaw's gobsmacked expression as the latter took in the scene.

"Why is there a park here instead of the Greenhouses?"

She giggled as Godric launched into an explanation that sounded as ridiculous as any and Rowena's face went from ashen to the blue of her robes in a matter of seconds.

"_Get rid of this abomination this instant, classes are still in session!"_

* * *

The park was gone and she was quite saddened by it, but she made a little garden behind the Greenhouses and she and Godric continued to spend many a happy spring day together amidst the flowers.

* * *

**This is a very short drabble for the final round of The Sacred Stones Competition on Diagon Alley II. I never meant to combine all of my Founders stories with the competition but since I was able to, I am!**

**What are your thoughts? Review and let me know!**

**The Challenge: Earth**

**Required: Onyx Bracelet(3** **GOLD****)**

**First To Complete: 5 Mana - Best Story in Earth: 5 Mana**

**Write a drabble of below 500 words on your OTP at a park**

**My story's word count minus the title: 495**


	4. F4 Godric Gryffindor

**An Adieu To A Summer-set**

* * *

_"In our hearts will remain an everlasting summer sunset."_

_"In our hearts it shall remain forever."_

_"In our hearts will remain an everlasting summer sunset."_

_"But now for now, it is adieu."_

* * *

He watched as she hefted up the folds of her skirts and waddled towards him, a determined expression on her flushed face. He grinned as she eyed the waves lapping against the shore with distaste, curling her toes as the water brushed against them.

"I cannot do this, Godric," she finally wailed, exclaiming as the waves lapped at her feet.

"Come now, my love, do not be silly, you are one of the founders of the greatest magical schools of all time and you are afraid of the ocean?"

"I am not _afraid," _she snipped, frowning at the water as though daring it to come any farther. "I simply dislike having to immerse myself in dirty, salt water for absolutely no reason."

"C'mon, Helga, where be ye spirit for adventure, eh?" he asked coquettishly, winking at her when she glared at him.

"I have had enough adventure being with you for half a century," she snapped, although there was no bite in her voice.

He smiled and walked towards her, revelling at the coolness of the water around his ankles. He stretched out his hand and inclined his head, raising his brows expectantly. She eyed him with a withdrawn expression and then sighed deeply, her shoulders slumping as she dropped her skirts and reached out to take his hand.

"You shall be the death of me," she grumbled and he laughed lightly, raising her hand to his mouth and pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

The corners of her eyes crinkled as she smiled, moving closer to him so she was now standing in the water. She puckered her lips and scrunched up her nose, and he chuckled and leaned forwards, nuzzling his nose against hers as he reached down and picked up her skirts, whispering an incantation and causing it to shrink up to her thighs.

She exclaimed and covered her legs, her cheeks flushing. "Godric!" she admonished and he winked at her.

"No more skirts to worry about, eh?"

"This is my favourite summer dress!" she replied crossly as she eyed the damage that had been done.

"Well," he said as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her further into the water, "at least you do not have to worry about it getting wet, yes?"

She grumbled behind him and he laughed, running his fingers through his wet hair. She tugged on his arm and he looked over his shoulder at her. She pointed towards the side and he turned to see that the setting sun had reached the horizon and looked as though it was half immersed in the ocean.

"Even the sun is taking a dip," she said softly and he smiled as he pulled her closer to him.

"See, it is not as bad as you thought, no?"

She hummed as he wrapped his arms around her and propped his chin atop her head. "It is beautiful," she whispered and he nodded against her hair.

"That, it is."

They watched as the setting sun painted the sky in hues of pink and orange, such warm, kind colours they were that he was instantly reminded of her.

"You are just like the sky of a summer sunset," he murmured and she shifted slightly. He pulled back when she did not answer, afraid that he may have offended her in some way.

She finally extricated herself from his grasp and walked forwards. Stopping suddenly, she spun around and stretched her arms out, a genial smile gracing her features. His breath caught as the setting sun created a halo around her, causing her supple skin to shine like silk and her light hair to shimmer like molten gold.

She motioned for him to come closer and he waded towards her, his expression sombre and his demeanour, calm. He slowly raised his arms and caught her small fingers with his larger ones, a small smile lighting up his wizened features as the summer sunset caught the silver strands in his hair.

She finally smacked her lips together and hummed softly, and he could feel her magic shimmer around him. Before he could react, their places were interchanged with a light pop and behind her was the rising moon, its silver light turning her skin pale and her hair, platinum. She laughed lightly and he raised an eyebrow curiously at her.

"I am afraid this is yet another thing I do not agree with you on," she said softly, swinging their joined hands back and forth. He frowned in confusion and she continued with a grin, "The summer sunset suits you far more than it does me. Your heart burns like the sun and makes it look as though you truly are the lion that you pride yourself to be, with that glittering mane."

He laughed at that and pulled her towards him, enveloping her in his embrace and pressing a kiss to her hair. It _had_ been half a century now, since the two of them had been together, and it was well over a decade since they had left Hogwarts to the hands of their capable successors.

It had been almost two decades since he had last seen or heard of the Lady Ravenclaw and he prayed that she was well. Although he did suspect that she may have gone in search of the Lord Slytherin and may very well have found him. He hoped with all of his heart that she had—Salazar needed Rowena to cleanse his corrupted soul out of the darkness he was sure to have fallen into.

"Godric," came the whisper near his ear and he turned to smile at the woman he had desired to spend the rest of his days with.

"Yes, my love?" he asked, his heart rate increasing when he saw the intense clarity in her hazel eyes.

"Why is it that you have brought me here?"

Her voice was so quiet and so distant, as though she was fading away from his grasp and slipping through his fingers like the sand beneath his feet.

"Helga," he said, his voice catching on the lump in his throat. He quickly continued, not wanting to raise her suspicions any further, "we have been together for long, now…"

An emotion he could not place flickered across her swiftly darkening eyes and she pulled away from him, her jaw set and her mouth pressed into a thin line. "You are leaving me," she said, her tone accusing and the hurt, explicit.

"Only for a while," he began but she was already shaking her head.

"Where will you go, Godric? What adventure do you seek? Is it too much to ask you to simply retire from your madness and grow old together?"

He tried to smile but it ended up as a grimace and she made an enraged sound and stomped her foot. "Please, my love," he begged, trying to get her to understand, but she turned away from him and crossed her arms.

They stood that way until the sun had been swallowed by the horizon and the moon had risen to take its place. The beach that had been warm and lovely under the summer sun was now bleak and dreary, devoid of the colours that had painted the sands golden and the water, aquamarine. Gone were the warm tones, leaving behind their bleached shadows. White sands and black waters—even he could not say he liked the ocean very much, just then.

When she finally began to walk away, he immediately followed, his heart beating wildly as he desperately pleaded for her to understand. Finally, she turned around and looked at him with dark eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"We were never meant to be," she whispered and he felt as though his heart was being shattered into a million pieces, never to be whole again. "We were never meant to be as you are a mighty lion and I am a timid badger. You stride through the world with nothing but your courage and prowess to light your way while I chain you down and keep you from being who you are."

He started to shake his head but she smiled, the tears spilling down her cheeks as she placed a tender kiss to his lips and with a final smile, said the last words he would ever hear her say;

"Go. Go and be free."

And then with a crack, she was gone, leaving him alone in a desolate world that seemed like it would remain in endless darkness. But morning would come, and with it, another summer sunrise, and he would allow the colours to paint an adventure as he set out to live the rest of his life as he always should have—as Godric Gryffindor, the explorer.

* * *

**This is also written for the final round of The Sacred Stones Challenge in DAII.**

**This will be the final chapter of the Founders Era and from next chapter onwards begins the Marauders Era.**

**Hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you thought!**

**Lots of love~**

* * *

**The Challenge: Water**

**Required: Aquamarine Waystone (8** **GOLD ****)**

**First To Complete: 5 Mana - Best Story in Water: 15 Mana**

**Write a drabble of between 500 -1500 words on a couple enjoying a day at the beach. **

**My story's word count is 1,494, barely made it, phew.**


End file.
